


Blood Promise III: Confessions

by LadyBelz



Series: The Blood Promise Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: Draco talks, Harry grins...but is anyone really surprised?  3rd and final story of the Blood Promise series.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Blood Promise Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114118
Kudos: 5





	Blood Promise III: Confessions

**Summary:** Draco talks, Harry grins...but is anyone really surprised?

**A/N:** Sequel to "Blood Promise" & "Blood Promise II: The Bet". This is the third and final story in the "Blood Promise" series.

Draco's alarm clock blared loudly in his ear. He reached through his curtains, snatched up the clock and promptly threw it against the wall where it smashed with a satisfying crunch. He buried his head beneath his pillow, determined to hide in his bed.

But it seems that once again, Fate was laughing at him. His pillow was ripped from his head and his blankets pulled from his body. He sat up with a grunt, shivering in the cold air.

"What the bloody fuck, Parkinson!" he scowled. Pansy simply smiled at his discomfort.

"Time to get up Draco. Today's the day."

"Fuck off," he growled, flopping back down on his bed. She eyed his nakedness with a bored expression.

"Get your lazy arse up, Malfoy. As much as I love staring at your naked body, Harry would kill me then you for being naked in front of me in the first place. An angry, jealous Harry is not something I want to deal with this morning." Draco said nothing for a moment.

"I can't do this, Pansy," he muttered.

"Do what, love?"

"I can't go through with this bet. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Is the great Draco Malfoy, Self-Proclaimed Sex God of Slytherin, admitting he's chicken shit?" Pansy gaped. Draco looked at her.

"Yes," he admitted. Surprisingly, Pansy didn't laugh at him like he expected. She handed him his blanket and he wrapped it around his waist. Then she sat next to him on his bed.

"Draco, do you love Harry?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed without hesitation.

"Do you want to be with him, have his children and the like?"

"More than life itself."

"Then what's the problem admitting it out loud?"

"The problem is I have to admit to the whole school that Harry and I have been shagging like rabbits since 5th year and some how, some way in the middle of it all, we fell in love with each other. I just know I'm going to get hexed."

"You'd be surprised by how many people already know about the two of you, no matter how hard you tried to hide it."

"What?" Draco was astonished. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Nobody. Draco, you need to give the student body a little more credit. None of us are stupid. Even a blind man could see the love the two of you have for each other. The question is, do you disappoint the greatest thing that ever happened to you by hiding like a baby in your room, or do you hold your head up high and announce to one and all your plans for a certain green-eyed Parseltongue-speaking Gryffindor Hottie?" Then she left him.

Breakfast was in full swing and Harry was growing nervous. There had been no sign of Draco in nearly 20 minutes. Hermione and Ron both looked at him.

"He wouldn't ditch you, Harry," Ron tried to reassure his friend, all the while shoveling eggs and toast in his mouth like they were going out of style. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before looking at Harry.

"What he means is, Draco, in true Malfoy fashion, is probably having a hissy fit because he lost a bet and is trying to wheedle his way out of it."

"I knew it," Harry groaned. He should have known Draco would chicken out. He was resigned to that fact when the object of his desire, finally made an appearance. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Draco had chosen his outfit with care. He wore a white sleeveless tunic embroidered in silver and green stitching, matching tunic pants that flowed outward from his ankles, his feet encased in soft white boots.

He ignored the stares of his fellow students (and Harry in particular) and strode confidently up to the head table. Harry wished he could hear what was being said.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, young Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I may, sir. I have something to say to everyone," Draco replied. Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the podium behind him. Draco turned and cast _Sonorous_ on himself before addressing the school.

"Most of you are probably wondering what I'm doing up here and why I'm dressed the way I am," he paused a moment, seeing several students nod. "Fact is, I made a bet...and lost. And now I'm here to pay up, so to speak." He paused and waited for the chattering to die down.

"A little over 6 years ago, I did something that to this day I regret and if I had to go back and do it all over again, I don't think I would. Or else I wouldn't be where I am today. It was during my 5th year here that I realized that not everything is black and white. My eyes were opened, and for the first time ever, I felt like I could be my own person. Someone here helped me realize that I can be a good and decent person. I've changed because of this person - changed for the good. And encourage not only the members of my own House, but all 4 Houses to find some good in each other, like I have." He looked around the entire hall, catching everyone's eye.

"The whole war was basically about one useless man who hates all things muggle because of the circumstances surrounding his own birth. Yes, ladies and gents - Voldemort was half muggle," Shock waves of sound echoed through the Great Hall. "Now honestly, did you really want someone like him leading you around by the short and curlies? I didn't." He took a deep breath and plunged in.

"And so I make this declaration today, not only to settle my debt, but to do the one thing I've waited to do for 2 years. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy," He turned to stare Harry directly in the eye, "do hereby state of my own free will that I am totally and irrevocably in love with Harry James Potter and have been since the end of 5th Year. And that it is my deepest wish and desire for him to be my husband, till death do we part, to raise whatever children we have together as life-mates. If he will have me," Dead silence greeted this announcement as all eyes focused on the Gryffindor table.

"Harry? He's joking right?" Dean asked. "Please tell me he's joking." Apparently Dean was the only clueless one in the entire school.

"Have you known me to joke about anything this serious, Dean Thomas?" Draco asked, still looking at Harry. Dean wisely remained silent. "Harry?" Draco wondered. Surely Potter wasn't going to leave him like this!

Harry looked at him, his heart in his eyes. He got to his feet and cast _Sonorous_ on himself so everyone could here his answer. He went to stand beside Draco.

"I believe you want an answer to the very question I asked you yesterday," Harry smiled.

"I do," Draco nodded.

"There's your answer, then," Harry grinned before pulling him into his arms for a deep kiss. When the clapping started, both boys broke apart startled and looked around for the source. Surprisingly, it was Snape who started clapping. And he was standing as well. The other teachers followed suit, followed by Houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor with Slytherin being the last.

"It's about time the two of you admitted to what we already knew!" shouted Blaise over the applause, grinning wildly. Draco and Harry looked around, hearing similar statements from everyone around them. Harry looked at Draco, Draco looked at Harry and they both burst out laughing, hugging each other.

Even though some of Voldemort's most loyal followers were still at large, at least, for the two of them anyway, they had each other to help them through the dark times.

fin


End file.
